


Christmas Treats for SungJongie

by Annemarie00, IHaveRuinedMyLife



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Treats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annemarie00/pseuds/Annemarie00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveRuinedMyLife/pseuds/IHaveRuinedMyLife
Summary: It's that time in a year, when it gets cold outside, when people would go outside wrapped in warm coats, a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. When the streets are filled with colorful lights, when snow starts whitening the landscape. Houses are lightened by candles and everything smelled like cinnamon: It's Christmas time.It's that time in a year, when everyone starts becoming a bit cheesy, thinking about their loved ones and start wondering what they could probably find to give them as a gesture of love. When the shopping centers around the city bursted from the people roaming for suitable Christmas presents.And at that time the members of Infinite come up with the idea to hand their maknae an Advent Calendar with some more personal presents. They say you should always give away things that you would love to recieve as well...





	1. First Sunday In Advent

SungJong's P.O.V

When I opened my eyes, slowly, carefully preventing myself to wake up too fast, I made out an almost golden shimmer flowing through the opened door from my shared room with Myungsoo and Sungyeol. For a moment I kept laying still not wanting to get up yet. But then I remembered which day today was. Today was the day where Advent season was finally starting, meaning I could freely sing any Christmas song that came to my mind, I could eat as many Christmas cookies as I wanted and I could eventually wear my favorite pullover with reindeer print. Today was the first Sunday in Advent.

A wide grin was plastered on my face when I hopped down from the bunk bed. Lazily and still sleepy I left my room, which had been empty by now. My two roommates had to have woken before me, which was rare, especially for Myungie. What could have made him wake up? I mean he wasn't as much of a deep sleeper as Dongwoo was, but still it wasn't the easiest task to wake him.

Shrugging it off I toddled out of my room, aiming for the living room. I nearly fell over my pajama pants as they were too long for my legs. Stumbling through the door of the living room someone caught me in his grip, then ruffled my still tousled hair.

“Morning maknae ~”, Hoya grinned at me, placing his arms around my waist in a natural manner. I smiled at him sweetly and cocked my head to the side blinking at him with big eyes.

“Has someone made breakfast?”, I asked, voice even higher than usual. After the man had stroked a strand of hair out of my face he nodded. His hands clasped my hips for a second, before he let go off me. Did I see a hint of regret in his eyes?

“SungYeol has.”, the dancer then answered truthfully and as he spoke the remaining five members of Infinite entered the living room, all of them smiling widely. Or maybe not. Maybe they were rather grinning.

“But that's not as important.”, Dongwoo sang, approaching me, so it was now him, who was hugging my waist. I didn't bother to look at the others already imagining what their expressions must be like. Basically what they were always like when someone was having skinship with me. If this was on or off stage didn't really matter.

“Important is what we have for you.”, Sungyeol added, finishing Dongwoo's sentence. Probably, it was only me, but all of them suddenly glared at the vocalist. Has he said something he shouldn't? I looked into Dongwoo's eyes trying to make out what Sungyeol's comment was supposed to mean.

“...So you've got me a present?”, I finally concluded showing Sunggyu a clueless expression I knew he would fall for. The eldest just couldn't leave us unaware of what was going on. Maybe that was because of his role as a leader, but still I could use it to my advantage, right?

Sunggyu's eyes widened and his quick looks to Woohyun and then to all the other members just said everything. I began clapping excitedly and the rapper who had been holding me, walked towards the sofa. “Come here and sit with us maknae.”, he said, plopping himself down on the sofa, patting the spot right next to him. Five other boys squeezed themselves next to me on the sofa, more or less obviously fighting for the spot next to me. In the end, Dongwoo refused to change seats with anyone and Hoya was persistent enough to claim my other side. Only one member didn't even try to get a seat on the piece of furniture: Myungsoo.

My best friend had walked towards a cupboard, which he opened once he had gotten there. Curiously, I leaned forward to have a better look at what was happening, but both rappers pulled me back, as if they were fearing I would get up and leave them alone. But really why should I leave the couch, when I had the attention of five handsome guys while sitting here?

Little by little, the thing hidden in the cupboard came into view. A bit of cord, then a little bag knotted at the cord, another bit of cord, followed by a new bag...

The textile of the tiny bags was scarlet red mixed with white highlights, just like the coat from Santa. And I was in love. Even without knowing what was in there I knew I was deeply...

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Dongwoo's excited clapping: “See how beautiful your Advent Calendar is.” Myungsoo only nodded, pulling the calendar completely out of the cupboard. “Yeah right. You know, we thought that as you are our youngster we should gift you this.” My best friend smiled at me and tried to fix the end of it somehow at the cupboard, which seemed to be difficult or even completely impossible. A warm tingling feeling spread in my stomach, realizing that they actually prepared this for me.

“It's nothing special, just some treats for our favorite maknae.”, Woohyun added and suddenly all of them are looking at me, again with these dubious expressions. But I just shrugged it off. They did act weird once in a while, so this wasn't unusual.

At that moment I indeed jumped up to my feet, surprising Dongwoo and Hoya who couldn't make it fast enough to hold me back again. Beaming at my hyungs one after the other, I clapped into my hands, as I was totally happy. “Thanks hyungies. I almost thought I would have to beg mommy to buy me a chocolate filled one... ah and... when can I open the first bag? Right now?”

Sunggyu stood up and walked towards me. He was shaking his head, chuckling a bit. “Impatient as always, Jongie. No... first bag to go will be on December 1st. That's in two days.” A second later I felt a hand brush against my side before it came to a rest on my shoulder. “As we said, we have to take care of you, hm? So this is kinda an early Christmas present.” I bit down on my lip, trying not to cry, hearing the sincerity in the leader's words. Still... I really wanted to know what was in the calendar.

I looked up at him for a moment, granting him a toothy smile and after that I decided to try to press my luck a bit. “Do I get a chocolate croissant for breakfast?” Sunggyu just leaned down and ruffled my hair rather affectionately. “Why don't you go to the kitchen and look what's on the table?”

Nobody's P.O.V

Two weeks ago

Infinite had a Sunday off today, so Sungjong had decided to visit his family as he was worried if he would make it during Christmas time. The rest of the band had chosen to stay in the dorm, so that they could finally freely talk about different things without having to look for the maknae all the time.

It always felt a bit official to all of the members when Sunggyu called them for 'a talk' to the living room, either meaning something bad or something annoying. Whenever the eldest was planning something it turned to be more serious than it needed to be when it were only the six of them. Neither of them liked that kind of atmosphere, so they did everything to lighten up the mood. Hoya had spread himself on the floor looking up rather bored hoping he could go back to the gym anytime soon. Dongwoo was half sleeping on the couch, hadn't it been for Sungyeol to lean against his legs. While Myungsoo was staring out of the window for no obvious reason, Hoya suddenly began groaning. “He said at 4pm right? Where is...”

Before he was able to finish the question Woohyun and Sunggyu entered the living room, the leader as always looking too focused. “So you finally made it here in time.”, he said appreciating and took place on an arm chair, together with Woohyun, even though it was originally created for only one person.

“So first topic of today: Next month's division of house chores....”

A groan hang in the air but nobody dared to say something against it, nevertheless you didn't need to be a genius to interpret the others' expressions.

…

“And last but not least: We need to get a Christmas present for Sungjong.”, Sunggyu said after half an hour of discussing about important but disliked things, such as curfews and bedtime.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was completely back on the leader. “I have no idea.”, Sungyeol immediately blurted, looking down at his phone hoping for someone to call him or something. Woohyun glared at him, before Sunggyu could say something and the singer knew he was well-advised to put the devise away.

Except for him, everyone started thinking and even Hoya, who had given up on hoping he could possibly get to go back to the gym, seemed to be eager to come up with something. It took them about ten minutes of utter silence before Dongwoo sighed and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep again, but of course Sunggyu cleared his throat threateningly, making the rapper open his eyes again.

“I think I have an idea...”, Dongwoo began tiredly telling them they could just get another plushie for the youngest, but all of them shook their heads. “Boring...”, Sungyeol complained, but he didn't have a better idea.

Another two minutes later Woohyun suddenly clapped his hands. “You know what? I actually wanted to buy advent calendars for all of you, but maybe... let's just make one for Sungjong. We all know how much he is obsessed with sweets.”

Sunggyu turned to look at the other, shrugging unsurely. “But buying sweets is so... you know impersonal. That's like we didn't have another idea.”

“True.”, Hoya stated, he himself not really satisfied with Woohyun's suggestion. “Maybe everyone can be in charge of a special present...”, Myungsoo suddenly mumbled looking at them, one after the other. “A special one, which definitely gets across how much he means to us.” His eyes shimmered for a moment.

“A special present...”, Sungyeol repeated and then nodded happily as if he had gotten an idea.

“So let's just think of something and write it down on a piece of paper. Let's see where this leads to...”, the leader then said, settling the plan with his words.

Woohyun was already getting up from the armchair, when saying: “You've got one hour, before we meet up again. And always remember: You should give away something you'd also want to receive.”


	2. December 1st

*SungYeol’s POV*

I woke up with a bright smile on my face. Today’s the first day, Jongie will open his advent calendar. And knowing what was inside…

By the soft sound of Myungsoo snoring, I figured that our maknae was still asleep as well. He usually didn’t wake up before Myungsoo did.

Carefully not to wake them, I crawled out of my bed, making my way towards the door to leave the room.

Surprisingly I was the first arriving at the kitchen this morning. I supposed either Hoya or Woohyun being up already… but since they weren’t, I just shrugged and started making myself a cup of coffee.

Yawing, I grabbed the cup afterwards and took place on one of the chairs, staring into the empty living room while sipping the hot coffee.

Yesterday, Woohyun, SungGyu and SungJong had spent the whole day collecting every little piece of Christmas decoration we had and put it somewhere. In the end our dorm looked like one of those decoration shops or the apartments in several Christmas themed advertising spots you can see on TV lately. Everything was green, red, golden sparkling and even the mixed smell of fir tree and cinnamon filled the room… thanks to some of these scented candles.

We also had a long chain of lights hanging randomly all over the room.

I chuckled slightly, recalling the image of our cute maknae almost strangling himself with it because of his clumsiness. Luckily Myungsoo noticed and rescued him…

But now everything was pretty and the Christmas atmosphere was perfectly present.

Then, finally, I heard another bedroom door open and footsteps making their way to the kitchen as well.

“Morning~” SungGyu greeted me, his eyes still closed (at least I thought so). “Why are you up this early?”

“Dunno…” I mumbled, taking another sip from my cup.

SungGyu only chuckled at that, starting to cook some coffee as well while fixing his messy hair a little. “Aaah~ I guess I do. You’re excited for your sweet kiss today!”

My eyes widened. “What? It’s not like we haven’t kissed before…”

Laughing, SungGyu turned towards me and patted my shoulder. “Yeah whatever. I still think you are excited.”

“If you want to think that…” I mumbled, about to get up and leave for the bathroom when SungJong suddenly entered the living room.

“Good morning~ What do you wanna think, Gyu-hyung?”

“N-nothing.” I stammered quickly while the maknae shuffled towards the calendar. “Hyung doesn’t wanna think anything.”

I ignored the following stare of our leader, not looking all too pleased with my statement.

“Now I’ll finally see what’s inside my cute calendar~ See how excited I am because of you? I even woke up before Myungie-hyung instead of with him.” he laughed, reaching for the first little bag with the 1 on it.

‘How excited I am because of you’ SungGyu and I shared a quick glance before stifling a laughter. You’ll get excited soon enough, Jongie…

The boy undid the cord, fumbling a bit inside of the little bag before pulling out the small piece of paper. With a bright smile on his face he unfolded it. “Oh~ what is it hyung? A cou-… pon?” He stared at the paper in his hand, realization washing over his expression as he really had guessed completely right. But I guess the surprise was perfect…

*Nobody’s POV* (Two weeks ago)

One hour… SungYeol was nibbling on the pencil while staring at the blank paper in front of him. He thought hard about what do write down. Something for their beloved maknae… something he’d like to receive as well…

Suddenly his phone beeped.

Ripped out of his thoughts, he grabbed it only to see that said maknae had texted him.

Hyuuung? My mommy made some of her famous cupcakes for the family. Shall I bring you one?

A smile spread on SungYeol’s face. He really loved the chocolate cupcakes SungJong’s mom made and it was a highlight for him, every time he got one. So he quickly typed a reply, saying that he’d love to get one.

Still grinning, he put the phone aside again, thinking about how much of an angel their maknae is. Always thinking of the others… he could kiss him for being cute like that.

Kiss him…

That’s it!

SungYeol grabbed the pencil, scribbling down ‘KISS’ before smiling contently.

Yep. Kiss the maknae. He always likes to be kissed.

“Kiss?” Dongwoo laughed when they came together again to tell the others about their ideas. “You’re so cheesy.”

“I know he’ll like it.” SungYeol said, receiving an approving nod from Hoya, Woohyun and SungGyu. Myungsoo wasn’t showing any reaction, meaning he also approved of the idea.

“Ok good…” Dongwoo mumbled. “First!”

“First?” SungYeol wondered, his eyes widening in surprise. “What exactly have you guys planned to give him?”

He didn’t receive an answer... only a few strange grins and laughters.

*SungYeol’s POV* (December 1st)

“A kiss?” Jongie beamed at me. “Really?”

I could only laugh at his reaction. “Happy?”

“Oh yes!” he grinned, hopping up and down. “When will I get it?”

“Whenever you want to.” I answered, causing SungGyu to roll his eyes.

“Please… do it somewhere private.”

“Aww~ Jongie opened the calendar without us??” it suddenly came from the side. A pouting Dongwoo was standing there. “I wanted to see his face.”

“Umm… it was like this.” Jongie imitated his own expression from only seconds earlier, making SungGyu and me burst out laughing while Dongwoo and Hoya whined.

“I’m sure it was even cuter in that moment…” Hoya mumbled before squeezing himself between Dongwoo and the doorframe to enter the kitchen as well.

“Nah… it was as cute…” SungGyu said, putting aside his now empty coffee cup. Then he reached for mine, putting both cups into the dishwasher.

“SungJongie’s always cute…” another voice jumped in, signalizing the last member to have woken up. Though Myungsoo looked as if he was still in his deepest state of sleep when he wandered over to SungJong, hugging his waist from behind while resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. He had his eyes closed and seemed to doze off any moment.

“Thanks, hyungie~” the younger grinned and pecked his cheek.

“Yah!” I called. “The coupon said ‘kiss SungYeol’ not Myungsoo!”

SungJongie’s mouth formed an o-shape before he started laughing again. “Is it my treat or yours?”

That left me speechless… especially when the leader chuckled next to me. “Not excited, huh? As if…”

“Pah!” I hissed, trying to pull off a cute pout, just as Jongie always does before stomping out of the kitchen. Silly SungGyu hyung… always teasing me.

Chuckling I made my way to my wardrobe to get some clothes and then to the bathroom to have a shower and enjoy the rare moment I could do that before the others. You don’t know how long Dongwoo takes in the bathroom… you just… can’t imagine since it’s a completely new dimension of time. Really. Better not ask me what he’s doing in there…

When I unlocked the bathroom door again, I literally ran into SungJongie. The latter was standing right in front of the door. (Lucky him that this one doesn’t open outward.)

“Woah. Were you waiting? Do you need to pee? Sorry that I blocked the-“

But SungJongie shook his head. “No actually I was waiting for you. I want my treat~”

“Now?”

“You said whenever I want.”

“Well…” I chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Let’s go to our room then, ok?”

He nodded eagerly and turned to hop towards our shared bedroom.

“Do you know what’s inside the other bags?” he asked.

“I do.”

… “So?”

“Aaaas if I’d tell you now. It will be no surprise later.”

Jongie spun around, pouting at me again before reaching out to grab my right hand and pull me faster down the hallway.

When we arrived at our room, he literally pushed me inside and closed the door. Then he closed his eyes and pursed his lips, leaning towards me.

Inside of me everything was squealing because of his cuteness. How could he still act so innocent? I mean… I know… things. I even did… things…

But nonetheless… our maknae was just adorable above average.

“A kiss, yeah?”

Still in his kiss-pose, he just nodded. I laughed and stepped closer, cupping his soft, rosy cheeks with my hands. He immediately reached out, clutching my shirt to pull me closer which made me gasp in surprise.

There it was… the other side of our maknae…

Trapped in his grip, I still didn’t lean in to kiss him. I’ve always enjoyed the moment before the kiss the most. Just looking at him… staring at his pretty pink lips that looked so kissable.

Yep. I wrote down the right treat.

Slowly I leaned closer, shutting my eyes as well as my hands wandered from his cheek to the back of his head, playing with his fluffy hair.

I felt his fingers curling into my shirt even tighter when I finally touched his lips with mine. And it was one of these moment I noticed that I indeed had a little crush on SungJongie. I know that all the members have, though no one would ever admit it in front of the others… still it’s no secret at all.

I felt a little flip in the pit of my stomach when Jongie let go of my shirt to circle his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly while our lips started moving against each other. Slowly but totally in sync. Carefully I let my tongue run over his lower lip, causing a soft mix between a whine and a moan coming from the cutie in front of me before I felt his tongue tickling my upper lip as well.

Electricity run through my body, making me suddenly regret to have only written ‘kiss’…

SungJongie’s fingers started exploring my lower back beneath my shirt and my breath fastened a bit.

Looks like it’s not even me losing control first or was I seeing it wrong?

“Hyung?” SungJong then whispered against my lips. “Did you gift me a kiss because you don’t wanna do… more?”

I shook my head slightly. “I just thought… nah… I don’t even know what I thought.”

Jongie chuckled and backed away from me, his hands still beneath my shirt though. “I mean… it was a coupon for a kiss but… don’t you think…”

His eyes wandered down my body, making a halt at a certain part so that it made my brain go on standby for a moment. I gulped hard, putting my index finger under Jongie’s chin to force his gaze back up. All he did was to wink at me before leaning in for another kiss.

I brought my hands down to wrap them around his slim waist, holding him against me as our kiss got deeper and our breaths heavier.

Jongie started tugging onto my shirt as if he’s telling me to take it off… or was he? I didn’t give it much thought though because I was too distracted by the sweet taste of his lips. I know he’s not using lemon flavored lip balm for nothing… it tasted just as sweet as his beloved candy… maybe even sweeter.

“Hmm~” Jongie hummed into the kiss, making me break it for a second, looking at him questioning.

“Two things…” he started. “First: can we move this to bed? Second: can you please… take your shirt off?”

I should’ve been alarmed but his puppy eyes made me fall for the trap… again. So I just nodded, following the pretty boy towards his bed while stripping my upper body naked.

Jongie just smirked and let himself ball onto the sheets, pulling me with him.

It wasn’t even cold now without the shirt… my own body was heated up… and SungJongie’s was even more.

“Hm~” he moaned quietly when I hovered over him, almost ravishing his sweet lips.

No one is talking about self-control anymore. It’s pretty obvious that the both of us were lacking when it came there.

Hearing the cute and seductive little noises he made, I felt myself getting hard. Shit.

“Jongie~” I breathed. “We… we should stop here.”

“Ah~ but…” SungJongie protested between more kisses, shifting his own position a bit. In the process he accidentally (well… yeah… or not) brushed against the bulge in my pants, making me hiss loudly and back away quickly.

He looked at me with his big eyes, supporting himself on his elbows while I just sat there on my knees, staring down onto the blanket.

“I… don’t think we should go further right now…”

“But I like it to go… further.”

My gaze shot up at him. Knowing what the other members put into the calendar, SungJongie’s statement made me really worried. What did we do wrong that our maknae became like this?

“Definitely no! When the coupon says kiss, then it’s kiss.”

“Myungsoo!” SungJongie and I called in surprise since both of us didn’t notice him entering our room. He was just… standing there. Like he popped up out of nowhere while staring at us.

“I… um… better get going…” I mumbled, about to hop off of the bed and head out. Myungsoo’s stare was really creeping me out. Really.

“Noo~ hyung the coupon said ‘kiss SungYeol’… there’s no number of kisses on it.” SungJongie grinned. “I want another kiss.”

Myungsoo sighed. “Is he really a good kisser?”

SungJong’s eyes widened. “Never tried before?”

“Nah…”

I waved my hand between the glance they were sharing. “I’m still here~ I can hear you talking about me~”

“I know.” SungJongie stated in a firm voice before crawling towards me and pressing his lips against mine before I could even protest. Not that I would have anyways…

He grabbed my hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss again which made me slip a moan as the rollercoaster inside of my stomach started racing again. Seriously… this maknae is too much for me…

My arms found their way to slip around Jongie’s waist, holding him close to me. The fabric of his pajama felt so soft and cool against my palms that I couldn’t help but curl my fingers into it, ruffle it up a bit. Slowly I stroked his bare skin right above the waistband of his pajama pants.

Only when we broke the kiss, I became aware of Myungsoo tapping his foot onto the floor nervously.

“Sorry.” I coughed out, a lack of oxygen inside of my lungs.

“Next time, Myungie, ok?” SungJongie grinned, completely backing away from me and getting up to press a soft kiss against the other’s cheek again, just like he did before in the living room. Then the maknae hopped towards the closet, collected some clothes and disappeared out of the room. Myungsoo and I just kept watching him spinning around and being his usual bubbly self without saying a word or moving an inch.

Only when SungJongie had left our gazes met and I got up from the bed as well.

I blinked at Myungsoo a few times while he just stared. When he took a few steps towards me I was just about to leave but before I knew what was happening, I was pressed up against the wall being kissed by Myungsoo. My eyes were wide open in surprise. Even when he let go of me again.

He left the room with nothing else than a shrug and a mumbled “He’s right…”

So random this man… I just blinked once more before exciting the room as well.


	3. December 4th

Woohyun's P.O.V (December 3rd)

It had just begun dawning when I left the house around 4 pm to go grocery shopping. Yes, I had volunteered to do that and everyone, but of course especially Sungjongie was happy about that. He had a point though, if it wasn't for me doing it, he would probably get the task from Sunggyu to do it, because even though we all were fanboying (and maybe a little more) about him, he was still our maknae and thus in charge of the things we didn't want to do.

Though, as we wanted to make Sungjong's December to be the best month of his year, I needed to go to the supermarket anyway, so I saw no point in not getting the stuff we needed as well. I entered the shop and made my way through the aisles throwing in the (more or less random) stuff the others claimed to need. Such as marzipan like really who the hell likes this? Or much more weird: make-up remover tissues. I mean, what? Not only that we had to wear it on stage, but some of us seemed to also wear eyeliner like around the dorm?! I don't get it.

When I finally came to the last aisle, the one with sweets in it, things got interesting again. How many chocolate bars do I need again? Around 40 maybe, so I began grabbing all of the remaining bars from Sungjongie's favorite type: milk chocolate with a high amount of cacao.

That weren't nearly enough , so I started looking over the other types that were available. Actually, I didn't think it was a good idea to mix two different brands, since it would falsify the taste. Having thought about it for a minute or so I grabbed some bars of white chocolate and put them into the cart. A smile appeared on my face as I was imagining what was to come tomorrow.

Satisfied with the number of bars I got I made my way to the counters and began putting the stuff onto it. I was wondering what people would be thinking of me having numerous items that wouldn't want to fit together, and even less would they fit me. Lastly, I took the tons of chocolate bars into my arms, anxious not to let anything fall down. I struggled to get them onto the counter oftentimes catching one bar, which wanted to slip down, but in the end I really managed it. When I looked up again, I saw a small girl gaping at me. Probably jealous of the chocolate – well no, no... these were reserved for Sungjongie only ~

Nobody's P.O.V (Two weeks and four days ago)

How could I probably think one hour was nearly enough? Woohyun sighed when he had sat down in the kitchen, a notepad lying in front of him on the table. The first pages were ripped out of it and crumbled all over the table top. His hand clutched around the pen he was holding trying to think of something inventive to gift their beloved maknae.

Of course, he had already thought of things like candy and cookies, but as Sunggyu had previously said, those were boring and used up.

New pajamas would be a cute idea... And in fact he was right. He was actually usually wearing those which his hyungs would give him, when they had picked them out, which meant: they were too big, revealing more than anyone of the boys could bear. You should have thought naked skin wouldn't be an issue in a boys' dorm, but truthfully it was more of one than they would ever freely admit.

A sigh left the mans lips when he was desperately digging through his brain to find something he could use. His left hand went up to his mouth and he started nibbling on his fingernails for a few minutes before he suddenly noticed.

“Aish... I might just grab a snack … maybe this will lead me to come up with something spectacular...”, he mumbled walking over to the cupboard where the members would usually store their sweets and snacks.

As Woohyun opened it he realized that there was barely anything. A practically empty bag of chips, probably Sungyeol's, and a half-eaten chocolate bar were the only left-overs. In the absence of real alternatives he took the bar and began unwrapping it. Soon he realized that this specific one was Sungjong's favorite type, but started eating it nonetheless.

Dropping himself back onto the chair he munched it into himself, closing his eyes for a moment. It had been a while since they had had a weekend off, so the last weeks had been rather stressful, demanding quite a lot from them. Recently, Woohyun had started complaining about his mattress saying it was too soft, causing him to have backache and the constant heavy training session did one more thing.

So when he sat down like this his backside eventually reminded him not to do so again. And he'd better listen to what it says unless he wanted it to worsen. In the back of his head his thoughts suddenly molded, until the idea stuck out: He could just combine something delicious with something useful.

He could offer the younger a moment to relax paired with something he was obsessed with: sweets. Woohyun took the pen again, scribbling down: Chocolate massage

He was grinning, telling himself it was a smile because he found something, but in reality he was sure to enjoy this kind of present as much as Sungjong would.

Woohyun was the second to reveal his idea when they gathered together. After Sungyeol had told them about his present the man had been a bit less awkward about turning his piece of paper around. Again it was Dongwoo, who read the words aloud.

“Chocolate massage”

His glance went from Woohyun to Sungyeol and back to the main vocalist, not quite saying what he was thinking of.

Hoya clucked his tongue and began nodding. “Alright Namu... December 4th?”, he asked looking at all the others searching for approval. All of them nodded, excluding Myungsoo, who was interestedly eying the floor. Sungguy quietly took his pen and began writing down what they knew by now.

1st Sungyeol – Kiss

4th Woohyun – Chocolate massage

SungJong's P.O.V (December 4th )

After opening the first bag of my calendar I had been thinking what great presents my hyungs would be making me during those twenty-four days. Soon enough, precisely December 2nd I had to learn that it wasn't quite as great as I thought it would be.

Sure I had enjoyed eating the candy and gingerbread, but it wasn't quite as sweet as the kiss I had gotten from Sungyeol.

So when I went to the kitchen today to grab something to eat I ignored the garland on which the bags were fixed at. I poured myself a glass of milk and began sipping it. Today I didn't even feel like eating something for breakfast. I could just go and look for today's treat later. Most likely it was something edible again.

Someone entered the kitchen, but as I sat with my back facing the door I had no idea who it was. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and a chin was placed onto my shoulder.

“Hoya...”, I mumbled and continued drinking the milk. The man cocked his head so that he could look into my eyes.

“Sungjongie why don't you go and look what your calendar is offering you today?”, the other asked me and I just sighed. “I'll do it later hyung.”

The elder turned me around and I could see that he was frowning. “No really just do it. You know it's supposed to be opened in the morning.” As an answer I just blew out my cheeks, not really wanting to do it.

Hoya's face turned into a worried expression and then he grabbed my hand dragging me behind him and into the living room. I wanted to groan in annoyance, but as the elder was so determined to get me to open it... maybe today's present was more interesting than I had previously thought.

He even took the bag from the garland and handed it to me. “Look. Just take and open it.” His hands rather automatically settled themselves on my hipbones and I eyed the bag, faking to be debating whether to open it or not. Then I just shrugged and pulled it open, revealing another oh-so-promising piece of paper.

So Hoya had really known what was inside. The question was just who...

When I read the message my eyes must have turned visually bigger because Hoya grinned at me. “Look, I knew you would like it.” I just smiled innocently at his comment. “I might just take a shower and then I go say thanks to Woohyun-hyung~”

Woohyun's P.O.V

As I woke up, my first move was to grab my phone to check the time, but when my glance his the screen I sat in bed. December 4th meaning it was my turn, meaning I was in charge today. A smile crept up my face only thinking about the upcoming event. I stood up with the help of my hands and toddled over to the wardrobe, ruffling my hair in a better position.

I pulled out a simple black V-neck shirt, but I couldn't make it to slip it on, because right in the moment when I lifted it to pull it over my head I heard a knock on the door. I only shrugged, saying: “Just come in.”, still having my morning voice.

The door opened and revealed a head with wet hair. Two big eyes looked at me standing in front of the wardrobe in nothing more than my boxers. “Morning Jongie.”, I softly said turning towards him. When the boy came into the room and closed the door behind himself I gulped, now able to see him fully.

Sungjong was dressed in a big white bath robe (probably stolen from Sunggyu), which was only fixed with a loose white belt around his waist. He cocked his head and walked towards me only stopping when he was merely twenty centimeters away from me. The gap between the two sides of the robe above the belt had enlarged so that the piece of clothing was now not only showing his gorgeous long legs but the milky white skin of his chest and parts of his collarbones as well, sticking out a bit too much.

He leaned even closer a sweet smile decorating his face. “I just opened the calendar.”, he said happily, but I could smell it wasn't meant as innocently as his big eyes wanted to make me believe. “U-um... okay.”, I stuttered and blinked before I fully realized what he had said.

My eyes widened a bit and I cleared my throat. “N-now?” I mean okay but... I had just woken up...

Sungjong lifted his gaze up to me his lips a tad bit opened. “Yes hyung. Why not?” I stared at his pinkish lips a bit too long, dazed from his acting and his words. So I inhaled deeply and fixed his robe, so that it wasn't showing that much skin, totally aware of the fact that the younger wasn't wearing anything underneath.

“Hmm okay. Jongie why don't you wait here. I'll be right back.”, I said, now confidently again. He just nodded and waited for me to leave the room.

So half-naked as I was I walked over to the kitchen where I met Sungyeol who was eating sandwiches. Seeing me more or less undressed he threw me a questioning look but I just shook my head. “I have to melt chocolate.”, I said as if that explained everything.

…

When I came back to my room a certain someone had made himself comfortable in my bed. Sungjong was cuddled up under the covers, but one leg and nearly his complete upper body were revealed by the textile.

“I really can't understand why you don't like your bed hyung.”, the maknae mumbled looking at me. I bit the inner side of my cheek, because it was less noticeable as biting your lip. I put the two bowls I had been carrying onto my nightstand and sat next to the boy on the matress of my bed.

“Mhm... maybe this is because you're less heavy than me.”, I tried to reason, while failing to not shamelessly eat him up with my eyes as he was laying there. Sungjong just shrugged and smiled at me invitingly.

“I never experienced a chocolate massage. From where did you know hyung?” It was funny how the younger could say something so casual, but with the way he said it, it sounded rather like: 'Let's get it started.' As a response I smiled at him and made a gesture to make him turn. “Can you lay yourself on your stomach?”, I asked, my eyes never leaving the maknae.

The boy smiled at me and payed no attention to the cover when he turned around so that it slipped even lower now barely hiding his bottom. “Like this hyung?” The curve of the textile stood out and my fingertips itched to pull it that tad bit lower … just a bit lower... I stayed quiet not daring to answer.

To distract myself a bit I applied a bit from the melted chocolate to my hands and looked back to the boy deliciously spread on my bed. His head was turned towards me with strands his caramel colored hair covering parts of his face. And then the first droplets of chocolate hit Sungjong's backside which he answered with a soft sound of content. Damn Sungjong... don't...

My hands began spreading the chocolate gently on his back like Nutella on a sandwich. And if I thought about it correctly it wasn't that much of a difference. I guided my hands over his skin without much pressure, just letting him feel the creamy texture. His eyes searched for mine until I couldn't refuse it anymore and stared back. His dark brown, almost black orbs were telling me to do so many things...

I made my way from his shoulder blades and down his spine, spending extra attention to his sides which caused his mouth to fall apart. And really it could just be me, but was this his breathing that wavered a bit?

“Are you alright, Jongie?”, I asked somehow distractedly and he nodded slowly. “Yes hyung. You're doing perfect.”, he whispered and I couldn't help finding it seductive. At that moment my palms had reached the hem of my covers, staying there at the lowest point of the younger's back for a moment.

Suddenly, the boy beneath my hands moved streching his arms over his head, making the covers slide down even lower. I practically couldn't ignore the partly exposed flesh of this gorgeous ass anymore. “Sungjongie...”, I began, still not sure what I wanted to tell him.

“What's up?”, he asked me, as if he really wasn't aware of anything. Sungjong I know that you know that I know... if that even makes sense. I lifted my hands excusing myself from not touching him anymore for a moment applying more new chocolate to my hands. This time the white one. My mistake was to look back at the younger.

One bare arm was thrown over Sungjong's head, the ends of his hair were now dark brown. His backside was covered in milk chocolate, coating him in the most arousing way possible. I stretched out my arm, lowering my head a bit and held my hand in front of his lips.

And then the former cute smile turned into a unmistakably seductive one as he gladly accepted the treat, wrapping his lips around my index finger, sucking the chocolate from it. I felt my stomach twist at this, heat rushing down my body.

Blinking, I pulled my hand back when the younger released my finger again. “This is my favorite chocolate hyung.”, Sungjong cheered, but I had been understanding he was expressing something entirely different.

Again I lowered my hands onto his back and I started dragging my palms over his soft skin again. Sometimes only like a breath of wind then again way stronger. The next moment I only took two fingers and let them run down his spine, slowly but directly aiming southwards. A cute little yelp escaped from Sungjong's lips when my fingers touched past the curve separating his back from his bottom. Instantly, something in my pants reacted to that sound, making me bite my lip.

An idea popped up in my brain becoming more and more bold. “Sungjongie... I know that you love the chocolate. Would you like to eat some more?”

The boy nodded eagerly and lifted his head a bit. I applied some more chocolate on my wrist stretching out my arm again to feed him. His tongue ran over my skin and my heart reacted by missing a beat. How could the boy have that strong effect on me?

“More...”, he immediately pleaded once the chocolate was fully gone. Then he sat up and luckily the covers did still cover his privates as he did so. Then he leaned over to the bowls and took some white chocolate and spread it on my chest. I was too paralyzed to move at all when he put his hands onto my shoulders, leaning in to lick the sweet coating from my body. Waves of heat ran through me still not getting what was going on, when he started pressing kisses to my chest, making his way down my upper body kissing my abs.

When I was back to my senses I cleared my throat, my heart still pounding heavily at the maknae's actions. “Aren't you done eating?”

At the question Sungjong lifted his head and shook it. Again he took chocolate and he was about to apply it on my stomach but a droplet of chocolate landed further south, on the inner side of my right leg next to the hem of my boxers, to be exact. I gulped when the boy stared at it. He wasn't fazed at all when he crouched down to remove it with his mouth.

That was the moment where I snapped. It was when his lips touched the sensitive skin way too close to my crotch, when I jumped up, now standing a few feet away from the bed, a pouting Sungjong looking at me. “Hyung ~”, the other pleaded wanting me to come back but I shook my head.

I could only shake my head. “No Jongie... “ Slowly, I walked back to him, sitting down next to him, opening my arms to offer a hug, which he gladely accepted. I stroked his chocolate back affectionately, but said firmly: “This far and no further...”

Sungjong hugged me back nuzzling into the crook of my neck as he couldn't ever get enough. “But I had hoped... you know if you would eat the chocolate from off my back... but if you don't... aish this is such a waist...” The boy leaned back and pouted at me pulling the extreme cute side paired with extremely sexy. It didn't lead me to lick his backside but it led me to gift him an innocent peck to his lips.


	4. December 9th

*SungGyu’s POV*

“Hey~ leader~ wake up~!” I heard a sweet voice singing next to me. What? Have I overslept? Why does he have to wake me up?

“Hmm~” I hummed, stirring a bit at the thick lipped boy beside me. “What time is it?”

“Ah, don’t worry. It’s still some time before the others have to get up.” he chuckled and I turned to the side to face him completely.

“Then why did you…?”

“Don’t let him wrap you around his finger! You know he’s evil if he wants to. Pretty, cute and evil.”

I couldn’t help but laugh as I immediately knew he’s talking about our youngest member. “You should trust me some more, Woohyunnie. I have got a good sense of self-control.”

“But still… be careful.” he pouted. I shifted a tad closer, giving him a peck on the lips.

We weren’t in a relationship if you think that. We just… admitted a certain preference for each other when it came to things like skinship and… stuff. That’s all. Nothing more.

Well but today – you might’ve guessed it already – it was the day SungJongie would find my gift inside of his advent calendar. And because of that, Woohyunnie was a bit… nervous. Maybe even more than I was?

Well… I don’t think so to be honest. The whole “until here and no further”-thing never really worked out when being with SungJong. It was really… easier said than done. But I had to be strong. It really wasn’t my job today.

“Let’s make some breakfast for the others, ok?” I then suggested, pushing the warm blanket aside. Woohyun agreed with a nod and copied my action.

We had just arrived in the kitchen, when SungJongie appeared next to us. Just like he came out of a magic bottle. Or I was just too tired to notice him before.

“Is there something sweet in my calendar today?” he asked, swaying back and forth on his feet while grinning cutely.

Woohyun reached out to ruffle his hair. “You’ve got sweets inside there every day, Jongie.”

True. The last four days, his calendar was filled with his famously loved lemon candy, chocolate (the leftovers of Woohyunnie’s gift) and roasted almonds.

“No… I mean… the sweeter sweets…” SungJong blinked a few times, still able to fool anyone into thinking he’s innocent. He’s not, guys. He’s not!! It’s a trick!

“Why don’t you go and have a look yourself?” Woohyun chuckled, pushing him towards the calendar a bit.

“I can’t. Because Myungie told me not to open it until he’s awake.”

Just when I was about to stomp off, pushing the second youngest out of his bed, the said shuffled into the living room, mumbling a sleepy “Awake!”. Speaking of the deviL…

SungJongie lifted his thumbs up and beamed brightly at all of us before storming off to the calendar.

*Nobody’s POV* (three weeks and one day ago)

SungGyu definitely saw the look on Woohyun’s face before they left to find some ideas. He saw it, he took note of it, he understood it and he thought about it while trying to find the perfect gift.

Okay, one thing was for sure: He loved the maknae and he wanted to gift him the best he could. As the leader he wasn’t supposed to run riot. He knew, not every member would approve of that either…

So he should gift SungJong something special. Something that made clear that SungGyu truly cares for him…

Maybe… a coupon for a kiss? Would SungJong want to be kissed? Or was a kiss already too much for his intentions? He probably shouldn’t kiss… the best thing would be something without… let’s call it “exchanging… stuff”.

SungGyu started drawing random lines onto the piece of paper in front of him while thinking hard about what to put into the calendar. He thought about all the love-showing things you could gift someone without getting too intimate… like… a hug.

But a hug was so common. They hugged each other daily. So it had to be more than a hug. What’s more than a hug? Cuddling?

He paused here for a moment. Stopping his pencil from running over the paper. Cuddling. That’s it. The other members always said that SungGyu is a good cuddler. And who needs to be cuddled with the most? Of course the cute maknae…

“…Cuddle? Are you serious, leader?” Dongwoo laughed when he heard SungGyu’s idea.

“Why not? It doesn’t have to be perverted to show some love.” SungGyu answered with a short glance towards Woohyun, who smiled contently. “But I hope you know that…”

Hoya was blushing slightly but nobody noticed when he spoke. “Good… okay… leader should be 3rd then. On the 9th.”

“Sure? I bet Myungsoo has something better for the 9th.” Dongwoo then laughed, looking at the said singer, staring daggers into the coffee table in front of him. “Myungsoo, what’s your plan?”

“I don’t think Myungsoo has something to be the 3rd on the list. He’s going to be the last one, I tell you…” SungYeol giggled, patting Myungsoo’s head slightly while the other didn’t speak a word.

“Whatever… leader is 3rd.” Dongwoo finished that part of the discussion.

9th SungGyu – Cuddle

SungGyu wrote down before turning to the boy sitting on his right side, waiting for him to tell his idea…

*SungGyu’s POV* (December 9th)

It was around11pm when we were on the way home. The day was packed with the paragon of an idol group’s Christmas schedule, reaching from shooting greeting videos to performing at a Christmas family concert.

The radio was playing Christmas songs and Woohyun, Hoya and SungYeol were loudly singing along in order to keep the exhausted Dongwoo awake. If he fell asleep, he’d probably spend the whole night in the van as nobody will be able to wake him up later.

“Gyu-hyung~” SungJongie whispered next to me, leaning his head against my shoulder while I was staring outside the window, looking at the huge amount of Christmas decoration on the streets. “My bed or yours?”

I could just chuckle at that question as we both know there’s only one answer. “Woohyunnie?” I called the boy sitting on the seat in front of me. He stopped singing for a moment and turned to face me.

“Hm?”

“Is it okay for you to sleep in Jongie’s bed tonight?” I almost felt guilty about asking that. It was usual for us to switch beds once in a while but I knew it wouldn’t be that comfortable for him… because of a reason called Kim Myungsoo. It was more than obvious that he’s a bit moody lately… he even wanted to sit on the singe seat in the front of the van today while SungJongie was sitting between Hoya and me in the back and Dongwoo between Woohyun and SungYeol in front of us.

“Yeah sure.” Woohyunnie nodded, winking at me before turning back to continue singing Last Christmas.

I wrapped my arm around Jongie’s shoulder, pulling him a bit closer towards me. “Are you tired, Jongie?”

“Totally not.” he said in a firm voice before yawning loudly.

“I see.” I laughed.

“I think he’s not telling you the truth, leader.” Hoya stated, ruffling SungJongie’s hair.

SungJongie slipped away from my hug, sitting up straight again. “Yah! I don’t lie!” he complained, hitting Hoya’s shoulder playfully.

Around an hour later, we were all cuddled up beneath the warm blankets of our beds. Well… not all of us. SungJongie was still standing next to the bed, only wearing his boxers while complaining about my request to wear pajamas tonight.

“I don’t see why, hyung. We never wear pajamas.” he whined, showing me his cutest pout.

He’s right. We usually never did. We all slept in our boxers but for the case of a camera team coming into the dorm, we kept these cute pajamas in our closets.

“Jongie… please just wear it and come to bed.” I mumbled. I partly understood why he’s so confused about it. But on the other hand I also knew exactly why I requested it. Because no, he won’t succeed in tempting me to go further than I actually planned. Not tonight.

“But…”

“No buts, put it one and come. Or don’t you wanna cuddle?” I asked with a smirk. That worked. He quickly put on the light pink pajama and crawled under the blanked beside me.

“I really like the advent calendar…” he then stated as I was shifting closer to wrap my arms around his slim figure. “Thank you~”

“You shouldn’t say that until you opened all of the bags.” I chuckled, running my hands up to play with his fluffy hair.

“I think I trust you enough to know that it won’t be disappointing.” he giggled, huddling up even closer to me. “By the way… have I told you that you’re the world’s best cuddler?”

I didn’t respond to that. Instead I just nuzzled my nose into his hair, inhaling its sweet scent of SungJongie’s shampoo.

His hands were running up and down my back, creating a comfortable warmth while I hooked my leg around his to lessen the space between us.

SungJongie hummed contently at that, stopping his hands from moving. He just clutched the fabric of my pajama tightly before taking a deep breath.

“Hyung?” he then mumbled against my chest. “I don’t think I can sleep yet.”

“Why? Is something bothering you?” I wondered, looking down on him to meet his gaze. I slowly stroked away a strand of hair that had fallen into his face.

“Kinda…”

“What is it?” by the look he was giving me, my leader instincts were alarmed. What could it possibly be?

“Well… forget it. It’s nothing serious.” he then grinned, loosening the grip he had on me before breaking free from my hug. He shifted a bit to the side and turned his back towards me. “Backhuuug~”

I sighed, still wondering what was bothering our youngest and scooted over to him, wrapping my arms around him once more. SungJongie leaned his head back against my chest and wiggled his body a bit to adjust it to my own perfectly. Needless to say that his butt was rubbing an area that caused me some trouble with breathing steadily…

I tried to convince myself that he didn’t do it on purpose as I tried to drift into sleep. Soothingly I caressed his belly, playing a bit with the fabric of his pajama until I felt his hand grabbing my own.

“Don’t stop…” he then whispered as that action of his caused me to pause my movements.

I just nodded a bit, starting to stroke his body a bit more. His stomach, his chest and back to his stomach. Slowly his breath started to become heavier and I figured that must be because he’s slightly dozing off… but it was when a soft moan left his lips that I realized he was far from that.

“Jongie you’re a real threat for all of us…” I sighed, continuing to caress his body with his hand still on top of mine.

“Sorry hyung…” he chuckled, letting me feel his body being pressed up against me even more. What the heck did you think when you wrote ‘cuddle’, Gyu?

“I think we should sleep, Jongie.” I nearly coughed out what my sanity told me to say. Though it wasn’t really confidentially. And that was the mistake.

Jongie led my hand underneath the shirt he was wearing, letting me feel his smooth and hot skin. I just bit my lip, trying to keep my mind as sane as possible.

It was still okay, right? Touching is still a part of cuddling, right?

SungJongie’s gasped slightly when my fingertips grazed over his nipples. “Gyu~ hyung~”

I dug my teeth even deeper into my lower lip and let my fingers run down his body again. I mean… it’s not like I didn’t enjoy it as well…

A sharp breath left his mouth when I stroked along the rim of his pants, tickling his skin a bit which made him shiver. The warmth between our bodies was rising with every second, making we want to crawl into it even more so I shoved my leg between SungJongie’s.

“Hm~” he hummed, letting go of my hand to grab the pillow beside him. “Can… can you… touch me more?”

Something inside of my stomach made a slight flip when I heard him mouthing such a request.

Slowly I let my fingers slip beneath the fabric of his pants, caressing his sharp hip bones (he eats properly… I have an eye on that. So how can he be that skinny?) before moving further to his thighs. The further I went down, the more I was causing Jongie to squirm and wiggle his ass against my crotch area. If I didn’t stop soon I’d have a serious problem. But I didn’t. It was too tempting hearing Jongie’s soft moans, his sharp breathing and his cute voice whispering and asking for more.

I slipped my hand to the inner side of his thigh, letting it run up again. Closing my eyes I took another deep breath before finally tracing only two fingers up to his balls.

“Ah~” Jongie moaned, his hips twitching against my hand as I had to collect all my self-control not to push against him as I felt myself getting a hard on from just that.

“I’m really sorry, Jongie… I can’t go any further, really.” I whispered into his ear, making him shiver again.

“Why not?”

“Because I promised.”

He sighed before saying “Okay… then don’t go further… just go on.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at that as I traced my fingers along the hot skin a bit more.

“Uh~” he breathed when I added some more pressure to my touch, still caressing his inner thighs and his balls. Not further. Just that. I kept replaying that in my head.

“Hmm~ Gyu~ just a bit more please~” Jongie groaned, putting his hand back onto mine to guide my movements a bit. But of course I couldn’t let him have his way like that so I slapped his hand away softly.

“Nah… don’t.” I breathed, feeling my own erection slowly starting to hurt. But this was Jongie’s treat… not mine.

“Why do you hyungs keep teasing me~~” he whined, pushing his crotch against my hand once more. “It makes me bit frustrated, you know? Ah~”

“Sorry…” I mumbled, tracing my fingers along the underside of his cock a bit. Not fully tho… that wasn’t my job.

“Ugh~” his whole body was twitching a bit when I went back to tickle his balls while pushing against his member with the heel of my hand slightly.

SungJongie’s breath quickened drastically as I did so and he went back on clutching the pillow. “Oh god, leader~”

I scoffed slightly, also letting out a sharp breath as I gritted my teeth to suppress a moan when he rubbed his cute ass against me more frequently. But I still refused to jerk him off… nope, I wouldn’t do that. Either he finished like this or-

“A-ah~” his hips started stuttering a bit, making me realize how close he really was at the moment. Once more I increased the pressure of my touch, but only a little… though it was enough. I felt his whole body tensing up a bit before he came all over my hand with a vocal moan. And that was when I myself noticed the pool of heat forming inside of my stomach, making me cum into my pants just a second later.

“Shit!” I cursed through my still gritted teeth while squeezing my eyes shut.

“Don’t swear.” Jongie whispered, slowly relaxing again under my touch which has slowed down and lost on pressure by now. “It’s Christmas after all.” he giggled.

“Sorry, Jongie…” I mumbled, now squirming a bit by myself, feeling all hot and sticky as I withdrew my hand from his pants.

“Gyu?” he then started, turning in my hold to face me again. “I know it’s not on the calendar coupon but… can we have a quick shower before going to sleep?”

It’s your fault for letting you wrap around the finger so easily…


	5. December 14th

Nobody's P.O.V (Four weeks and one day ago)

While all the other members seemed to leave the room for their thinking process, Dongwoo had decided to just stay where he was. Mainly, because he felt comfortable right there, but still he took a pencil and a piece of paper to write down his ideas.

He kept looking at the blank paper in front of his eyes wishing for a magical handwriting to appear there, so he wouldn't have to think about it any further. Of course, even after fifteen minutes of staring, hoping it helped if he kept doing that, the paper was still as untouched as before. Now the man sat up straight, still not in the mood, but intelligent enough to know that he had to do his task. And it couldn't be that difficult, right? Ultimately, he just needed to please a boy that was behaving like a five-year-old most of the time, so he should be happy with like candy? Though they had agreed not to buy candy, so that was out from the start. The thing was this really couldn't be about money. It was simply an advent calendar, so the gifts shouldn't be that pricy. A frown appeared on the rapper's face, as he started to ponder. In the end gifts needed to come from your heart, they should mean something, plus they needed to be useful, at least a bit.

Maybe I can do arts and crafts for SungJong?

But then he remembered how difficult that actually was, how much of a mess the dorm would be after and … the maknae wouldn't have a usage for let's say a straw star.

I could do him a favor or something...

A possibility was to spend a day with the younger boy. They could go eat some ice cream, on Dongwoo's cost of course. Another idea was to go to the amusement park, but there were problems with this such as getting recognized.

We could also go swimming.

At least the idea itself was nice. They could carelessly fool around, eat fries and enjoy the water as long as they wanted to. He chuckled bitterly. Unless he couldn't rent a whole swimming pool it was impossible. They wouldn't allow them to strip down to their swimming trunks, not in public. And that although Sungjong's body was beautiful all over. From his long milky tights to his flat stomach. He wasn't muscular, but stunning all the more. Dongwoo leaned back on the sofa, his hands resting on his tights, as he pondered about the maknae. He had to focus on letting them lay there motionlessly as he felt the urge to do something with them. He didn't actually know why though, until his right hand suddenly scraped a bit too close to his crotch. It reminded him of the fact that he was a human as well, yet he and the other members couldn't do much to satisfy their needs. Meeting girls was dangerous: You'll never know how many prostitutes are into K-Pop. Jacking off in the dorm though... it was kind of weird.

Only sometimes when... Wait!

Maybe this was it. Dongwoo seemed to be at it once again, now thinking about how to help the cute boy. To actually have sex with him was too much, that was clear, but he at least should enjoy it enough. A smile crept on the rapper's face seemingly happy. He could just help him to pleasure himself. So a handjob would do.

Could do... to make it even better though...

When it came to Dongwoo's own sheet of paper he wasn't as keen to read it out aloud. For a moment they sat there in uncomfortable silence until Sungyeol reached for it turning it around.

“Blowjob”

As the word leaves his mouth Myungsoo's hands were suddenly balled into fists, but it seemed like nobody saw it. Dongwoo just looked at them with an expressionless gaze. He was unmistakably showing: 'And which position do I get?' As if he hadn't just sad he would pleasure the youngest. Hoya turned briefly into Dongwoo's direction and the two of them exchanged a look, before he said: “Well 4th ? Like... on December 14th ?”

The leader himself hadn't even said anything. In fact, nobody seemed to be willing to argue...

14th – Dongwoo Blowjob

Dongwoo's P.O.V (December 14th )

My fingers closed around the red textile bag in my hand, the feeling of the tiny piece of paper making me smile. In the end it seemed to have been a really good idea, according to the gifts the others offered to our maknae. My steps were louder than I intended them to be, but that might be just me. It was just unusual for me to be awake while the others weren't.

Anyways, I really wanted Sungjongie and his reaction to the information on the sheet of paper all to myself. Thus, I reached out my hand to open the the door slowly and carefully. Luckily, I actually managed to do that without creating annoying noises that would have woken up the three boys living in there. Sneaking into the room unexpectedly quietly I instantly spotted the sleeping beauty merely covered by the thin blanket tugged between his slender legs. His back was facing me, while his face was hidden by the fluffy pillow he cuddled with, his teddy 'SungGyu' laying forgotten next to him.

Feathery light footsteps led me in front of his bunk bed, right next to where his head was. The baby boy was just so beautiful, damn it.

My fingertips ghosted over his hair, which was even fluffier than I it looked. A smile crept up my face when I felt up his cheeks, then his jawline. His flawless skin felt like velvet and I wondered what he did for skincare to receive that result. Did he use special skin-softening cream? Probably he did and it was astonishing. The touches dropped to his collarbones, first the right one then the second down to the collar of the shirt he was wearing. The boy tended to sleep in overly big clothes mostly stolen from one of our wardrobes. Today it seemed like this black one with irregular white pattern was actually a part of mine – you may call it Destiny.

Going back to caressing his face, it happened that I unintentionally grazed Sungjong's lips with the back of my hands. A twitch ran through the hand, which then couldn't help but trace their silhouette. How awesome they would feel against mine? Ah stop it, Dongwoo! Even if you get to kiss him... this is all about him today! I went back to lightly stroke his cheeks, when suddenly the younger turned around, startling me as he did so. I didn't flinch or anything, but I was indeed surprised.

“Sungjongie?”, I asked softly and wiped a strand of hair out of his face. “Sungjong-ah.” The maknae blinked and opened his eyes, looking at me sleepily. “Morning...”, he croaked out, his morning voice even cuter than anyways. “Morning~”, I answered cheerfully and ruffled his hair into an even bigger mess.

“Look, I brought you something.” Sungjong rested groggily on his elbows looking at me questioning. The question mark was literally visible above his head, but when I handed him the little back with the “14” stitched on it, his lips curled into a smile. “Hyung...”, he started carefully before adding: “What's inside?”

I shook my head, my smile changing to a smirk. “Have a look yourself, maknae.” The boy formed his hands to a small bowl clearly wanting me to put the bag inside, which I complied with. The excitement was written all over his face when his fingers quickly unwrapped the piece of paper hidden inside the textile. Having done that he threw me a look that visibly asked me this one question: 'Is it from you?' I didn't react, waiting for him to see it with his own eyes and when he did and eyed me again, his orbs were sparkling with happiness.

The maknae was quicker to crawl towards me than I thought was possible. “You're gifting me those gorgeous lips, hyung?” Unconsciously, I wet addressed part of my face and answered huskily: “Yes, Sungjong-ah. Those are meant for you, tonight.”

The other answered by pouting coming even closer towards me. “Tonight? But I thought... when you're already here...”

“But Jongie... what about Sungyeol and Myungsoo...?”, I tried to stop him, but his hands instantly secured themselves behind my back, ignoring my comment fully while making it more difficult for me to back off. His tights were only centimeters away from my hands and if I pulled off those pants I would be able to see them. Attracted by his alluring act, I put my hands onto his hips, my thumbs already dipping inside his pajama pants.

“GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET GOING IN 20!!”

Sungjong jumped at the shout coming from our favorite leader, who was most probably currently drinking coffee with Woohyun in the kitchen. I let go of him immediately and stuffed my hands into my pant pockets.

“See you Sungjong.”, I whispered walked towards the door, wanting to give him the chance to get up. As I reached the door I turned around again intending to wave a last time before exiting the room. Doing so I saw two pitch black orbs glaring at me from the lower part of the bunk bed. I frowned when I saw Myungsoo looking at me like that. The man has noticed... has he...?

“How long have you been watching?”, I wanted to know, somehow managing to sound nonchalantly, which I totally wasn't. Getting observed in some situations wasn't entirely great.

The other looked at me, his expression unreadable. “Well... a while...”

~

Sungjong opened the door of our dorm kicked off his shoes not caring where they would land. His jacked followed them and like that he disappeared into one of the bedrooms, his I assumed. Actually, being his hyung, I would have to have scolded him for being so careless, but I really couldn't blame him. We just came back from a family concert where we unfortunately had to attend, but let's face it, kids seem to never be happy, no matter how good you are. I knew how this was exhausting and as if I wanted to prove it I let out a sigh.

“Even your smile has faded.”, Sungyeol commented as he walked past me, aiming for the living room. I just ignored him, but admittedly it was common for me to instantly fall asleep but not to be stressed out...

I strolled to my bedroom and lazily pushed down the handle to open the door. Closing it after me I walked over to the double bed I shared with Hoya and let myself fall backwards onto it. It took only a few moments for me to doze into half-sleep, but before I could dip into dreamland completely I felt an additional weight on my bedside so I opened my eyes again.

“Hyung...”, I heard Sungjong whisper his hands laying on my upper arms, as he was hovering over me. He looked down at me a smile playing on his lips, before he sat down on my lower stomach. “Hyung you promised.”

I needed another second to fully wake up and get what he was saying. Then I nodded, because he was right and because I had been waiting for this for over four weeks now. Only then I realized that the maknae had put on nothing more than a shirt, the same he has been wearing in the morning, my shirt and a pair of boxers. His knees were pressed into the blanket beneath us ( I hadn't managed to cover up myself) and the collar of the shirt slid lower as he leaned down a bit. His big eyes stared at me, suddenly less innocent, his usual look changing into something darker, anticipation.

One look to his almond white legs being so close to my own I sat up, causing Sungjong to now sit directly on my crotch. I took a sharp breath already feeling myself reacting to him, before whispering: “All right Sungjongie. Then relax and let me give you your treat.” Immediately, my sleepiness had disappeared and finally I let myself touch those gorgeous legs just above his knees, beginning to caress them slowly. At first I kept the skin contact in rather innocent places touching his legs one after the other, starting at the outside of the leg drawing abstract patterns just like those on his shirt. I dragged my hands upwards and stopped the moment I reached the rim of his boxers.

His body had tensed at my doings and I knew it was time to switch positions. Gently, I turned him around, making him lay on his back now. I looked down at him, our gazes connecting at once. “Go on~”, he pleaded.

As an answer I dragged two fingers over the inside of his right leg aiming for one specific place, stopping when there was merely an inch until my fingers would touch his crotch area. When he willingly spread his legs for me a gasp left his lips, making me smile. I needed to make him all excited first, so I sneaked one of my knees between his now spread legs.

“I think we don't need this shirt anymore.”, I decided and pulled it off of him to throw it where ever it would fall. The half-naked boy beneath me was already breathing harder than usual and as I gazed at his delicious upper body I noticed how his nipples began to harden under my stare. “Dongwoo...”, he mumbled huskily, not managing to say anything else.

I couldn't help but smirk, seeing how the boy reacted to me. I could feel myself hardening at the sight and apparently Sungjong had similar problems judging by a quick look downwards.

Leaning down I breathed hotly over his skin. I started at his neck and dropped down to his erected nipples. Once the air hit one of them a whine was heard and another one, this time louder, filled the room when I licked over one of the nubs. A hand of mine pinched the other nipple causing a moan to slip off Sungjong's lips. “D-dongwoo please...”

When he stuttered my name, I raised my head looking at him playfully. “What do you want Jong-ah?”

“B-boxers o-off...”, the maknae softly breathed, sounding so desperate that I just couldn't not do him the favor. My fingers found their way down the younger's flat stomach and then they finally palmed the younger's member through the thin fabric still covering it. Sungjong's body jerked at the contact and I felt it harden even more under my touch. He had thrown his head back panting a bit, looking at me through half-lidded eyes. I leaned in to drop a kiss on the inner side of his sexily spread legs, before I began to free the other from the disturbing clothing.

Slowly and teasingly the textile brushed over the younger's cock until he could finally kick it off his legs. My palms were now laying on either side of his crotch area, not daring to actually touch him. Sungjong's erotic pants filled the room as he waited for me to finally do something. “D-do me...”, he managed to say between attempts to catch his breath.

I knew that he would say that and I hated how I had to turn him down, at least to some point. “Sungjongie... do you remember the coupon? I can't go further than giving you head...” Regret and offer mixed in my voice, when I reminded him how far I was going to go.

The boy would not give up easily, I knew it, so I wasn't surprised when he reached out to grip my shirt, sneaking one hand beneath it. For twenty seconds or so I let him have his way, letting him feel me up, enjoying how he traced my abs, before I stopped him. My own privates were throbbing at the possibility Sungjong was offering, but I had to resist. I took his hand in mine and made him pull it out of my shirt. “Sorry man. As much as I want to but rule is rule.”

I could already see him beginning to protest but I put a finger onto his mouth which he kissed lightly. “Don't. I want you to enjoy what you get, okay?” The other hand eventually brushed against the maknae's member, making him release a sweet moan again. I took that as an agreement, settling myself between his legs more comfortably. “Don't hold back, Jong-ah. I want the other's to hear how you enjoy your gift.”

With these words I leaned down and engulfed his pretty cock, little by little. I started to swallow the tip, licking away the pre-cum that was already oozing from it. My glance found Jongie's so I saw how his mouth opened, his breath increasing. My tongue tasted the first part of the base, just giving it kitty licks to start with. His member reacted by throbbing every time while he was constantly releasing cute moans. I wanted to hear more... I wanted to make him feel as good as possible.

My motto was commonly known to be: 'A lot helps a lot', so it was only natural for me to take him in deeper, my tongue swirling around the previously ignored skin. By the intensity of his reactions, you would think this was his first blowjob, but by far it was. Our eye-contact had broken, when he started pressing his eyes shut and even though he could not see what he was doing he managed to clutch his hands into my hair, once in a while pulling at it helplessly.

For a moment I sucked at the flesh between my lips like you would on a popsicle with varied intensities, Sungjong reacting by trying to suppress the wave of moans by biting his lower lip but he couldn't hold in for long, so I could enjoy the symphony of his beautiful noises. At this moment I was sure I would never get enough of it. The blood was pulsing through my entire body, making me wonder which one of us was currently getting head.

As I got bored with it I pressed my tongue flatly onto his cock as if I was trying to squish him between muscle and mouth. I knew I couldn't do that for long, because it would start to hurt after a while but for half a minute or so I enjoyed listening to his moans mixed with gasps. I hadn't noticed that he moved his legs but suddenly he had his feet standing on the mattress, knees bent, giving him the chance to lift his hips a bit, pushing his cock a little deeper into my mouth.

Soon enough I ceased doing that, just before it could become painful. I heard him sigh out of relief, but mentally I could only chuckle. You don't know what's about to come, boy. Unintentionally, I swallowed to get rid of the amount of saliva that had formed in my mouth. I hadn't intended to please him like this, but apparently he liked it, visible by how his toes curled digging into the sheets and how he clutched onto my hair as if his life depended on it.

He was already a moaning mess beneath me and if it weren't for my hands steadying his hips they would have been stuttering badly, so I could say it only needed a few more moves from my side to make him see stars. Carefully I pulled my lips back and grazed his hard cock with my teeth, wanting to add another different feeling. Soon, it was visible that he liked that as well and as his he threw his head back and forth I felt my own erection starting to hurt. If I didn't do something soon I would probably jump on him for real.

One of my hands dropped from Sungjongs hips creeping to my own pants starting to rub the hurting bulge. Increasing the speed with every second I brought myself nearer and nearer to my release but I knew I wouldn't be able to orgasm as long as the maknae wasn't finished. Taking a deep breath I forced his cock further into my mouth, bit by bit until it hit the back of my throat. I tried not to gag and swallowed once again. That was all it took for the boy to fly. He let out an overly vocal moan and my single hand wasn't enough to hold him down anymore when his hips jerked upwards as he released. His cum ran down my throat, I didn't even need to swallow.

Seeing his beautiful orgasm face I pressed harder against my crotch, rubbing even faster. I let go of Sungjong's cock and groaned the moment I did so. Only a second later I came, a dark spot forming on my jeans pants.

When I came down from my high the door opened making me jerk in surprise. I widened my eyes but as I saw that it was Hoya I instantly calmed down. The other didn't question anything, not my hard panting, not Sungjong still clutching on my hair. Of course not, he knew about the calendar.

“Sorry guys but the couch is too uncomfortable. I can't stand to spend the night there.”, he plainly said, and climbed into his side of the bed.

I shot a glance at the maknae who had released my hair, but wasn't moving at all. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “I hope you liked your gift, Sungjongie.” Then I left a peck into his forehead and mumbled: “You can sleep here if you want, but I guess Hoya has just taken every chance you might had for anything more. Sorry, dear.”

Sungjong sighed probably knowing that he wouldn't change my mind at this point anymore. He wore his boxers again, but made no move to put on the shirt again. This was fine with me though. I opened my arms for him offering to cuddle if he wanted to. Of course, he sneaked into the hug and snuggled close to me. “Sleep well.”, I could only mumble before I was off for dreamland.


	6. December 20th

Hoya's P.O.V (December 20th )

This morning Woolim had decided to leave us in peace, since our schedule only started late in the afternoon. As it was rare for us to get enough sleep at night, everyone, except for me, was still sleeping soundly.

So I was standing in the kitchen drinking my cup of coffee, leaning against the kitchen counter. Only wearing sweat pants and being barefoot I noticed how cold it actually was – most probably because the heating was shut down to a minimum at night... even in the middle of December.

Speaking of December, again I remembered why I had left my comfortable bed alongside Dongwoo's. It was about the Advent calendar we had gifted our precious maknae. Sequences of my inner cinema flew through my brain showing me things I could do and things I could but shouldn't.

This was a gift to SungJong though, not an opportunity for me to take advantage of him. Okay, admittedly maybe I was overreacting. Of course, I wouldn't be taking advantage. As innocent as his behavior usually is... the boy is like still water and still water is deep.

Deep

This was what my pondering was about. I knew very well how our maknae could be manipulating me later on. I knew how he always tried to get what he wanted, though he still played cute and naïve whenever he felt like it. I couldn't fall for his trap, because we agreed not to go any further than we wrote down on the coupons. I had to promise that we would stick to our gifts not giving more and not giving less, it was as fair as that...

Since I was awake now, not able to fall asleep again, I could as well make breakfast for the members. I mean I could use some distraction anyway. So I began to lay the table paying attention to make it extra careful today. After that I warmed up the left-over kimchi stew hoping all of us would get enough. Then I started cooking coffee and boiled water for those of us who claimed tea was tastier than the black liquid, but seriously guys, it wasn't.

Having put seven bowls onto the table I nodded satisfied with myself and smiled shyly. It was one of those moments where you finally had done something urgent which you know would give you energy for the whole day. I began whistling happily completely ignoring my future problems for a moment. A smile plastered on my face I wondered who I should wake up first.

Of course, my first thought was to wake my roommate Dongwoo, but knowing that it was nearly impossible to make him open his eyes, I dropped that idea rather quickly. Next thought was logically to get Sungyeol out of bed as he was usually easy to wake up... Well let's say this was impossible, because he roomed not only with Sungjong, but also with Myungsoo. And this guy... I tell you, is no joke at the moment, let alone when he was tired as well.

Just one option left and that meant I was going to wake up the leader and Woohyun. I stopped just in front of their door and took in a deep breath. I knew what I would be facing, I mean I had woken them often enough. Let's be honest even when the two of them had separated beds they tended to shove them next to each other using it like a double bed. Opening the door now, I could see the two elder men all cuddled up in Sunggyu's bed, Woohyun's head comfortably bedded on the leader's chest. I wouldn't comment on that, I wouldn't, still I could have my own thoughts on the matter.

Hesitantly, I cleared my throat and whispered: “Hyungs? Breakfast is ready.” When they didn't react I went to touch Sunggyu's arm, which made him open his eyes instantly. Blinking he tried to pry the sleep away, his eyes even more narrow than usual. “Wassup?”, he wanted to know sounding hoarse and still deep in sleep as well.

“I made breakfast, hyung. You two if you could get up and...”

The elder man nodded groggily and closed his eyes again for a moment. I had a feeling that he would fall asleep again like this, so I poked him once again. “Please hyung. I prepared breakfast. It will get cold if you don't hurry.”

That had the other man sit up, causing Woohyun's head to fall down to the mattress. Obviously, this woke him and his glance was similar to a death glare. How can someone be so evil so early in the morning? I didn't need to tell them another time to get up, luckily they began dressing themselves in shirts and sweat pants, ready to leave the room. As Sunggyu approached the door he looked at me, saying something about me, before leaving the room. That I should get a shirt at least, but I really didn't care. That was one of the funny things about our leader. Technically, he really did a good job, but mostly we just couldn't take him seriously. Might have something to do with him looking like a hamster though.

It was the moment where Woohyun was about to exit the room when a little ball of fluff barged into the room, practically jumping into my arms. Reflexively, I hugged the maknae close to me and looked down to him rather confused. Woohyun needed a moment to come back to senses before he left the room shaking his head. The next thing I heard was the door closing.

Nobody's P.O.V (Five weeks and one day ago)

Hoya was not happy at all. He had hoped that he could just finish with this boring meeting and run back to the gym as soon as possible. Unfortunately, now he was stuck at the dorm with no real option to leave it. Taking a piece of paper and a pencil he left the room and sneaked into his and Dongwoo's shared room, randomly dropping himself onto his bed.

Annoyed by everything, he lay there for a few minutes without moving, wanting to wake up from a bad dream or something, but apparently nothing happened. Groaning, he got back to a sitting position and began to actually think about his problem. He needed a gift for the maknae that, as Woohyun said, had to be as great and special for the younger as for Hoya himself. When it came to him, Hoya pretty much knew what he would like to get. Either some free time to work out more, or some free time to enjoy himself, including sexual satisfaction, which of course went short living in a dorm with six fellow members. Unless you had a partner amongst your band mates, that is.

That thought made the rapper realize what he had to write down. Being the youngest member, SungJongie often was considered a child, but since he wasn't he had his needs and usually that was ignored. Nobody would grant him free time, never. The members were evil enough to make him do anything whenever they didn't feel like doing it themselves. What the poor guy actually needed was a decent orgasm.

For a short moment Hoya thought about actually offering him a sex session, but soon enough he got aware of the fact that the other members probably wouldn't allow that. It didn't mean he couldn't have it, he just shouldn't write it down like that. Which other options were left then? A simple handjob? Well, of course he could do that, but in this case it really only had to do with sexual pleasure. The maknae could masturbate himself, right? To give him a blowjob would be a bit more intimate and the dancer wanted to put his idea on paper, but something stopped him. There must be something more special, something that you rarely got and maybe something that Hoya would also enjoy.

Still, he couldn't just write plain sex onto the piece of paper. A bright smile suddenly was forming on his face. Maybe, he couldn't offer actual sex, though he could gift something that was close to it. 'Rubbing' seemed inappropriate to use for this, and so did 'Dry humping', so he decided to call it Grinding.

He could literally already see the maknae's pleasured face as they perform the sexy act. Okay, maybe sexy was not the word – endearing was one way to express it though...

Again it was Dongwoo's turn to read aloud the content of Hoya's note. “Grinding...” Four boys literally dropped their jaws and even Dongwoo looked at Hoya rather questioningly. It was not a full-on no go, since their gifts were actually all straight forward, but for a moment they were all shocked.

As for Myungsoo it was slightly different. The visual had crossed his arms, while his hands were clutching his own forearms. A glint of annoyance mixed with pure rage could be seen in his eyes, while his fingernails dug into his own skin. Still, nobody really payed attention.

After a moment of recovering, Sungyeol suggested to set Hoya's gift up at December 21st . Sunggyu wrote it down without a comment. Seemingly nobody wanted to fight the rapper's idea, making the rapper think he should have noted sex after all.

Not even Myungsoo said a word, even when he visibly wasn't okay with how this all was going...

Hoya's P.O.V (December 20th )

“Hoya-hyung ~”, the youngest said cutely, beaming at me with utter happiness. “Hmm what's up SungJongie?”, I asked with pretended naivety, since I was positive that I knew what he wanted from me. “I … just opened the calendar.”, he chirped, stretching the “I” unnecessarily long, looking up at me with the most innocent look he had possibly ever given me.

I gulped a bit surprised at how he could hide his true intentions behind this facade of overload cuteness. “So?”, I asked, playing the game with him, even though I knew he was better trained, thus I could only lose. Only now I was actually seeing what he was wearing. At first sight, I had believed that he just wore any plain pajama, but in reality the boy was covered by a Korilakkuma bear onesie. Damn, the way he looked right now... you could just open this big red button and have the whole textile fall down to the ground, leaving the boy in nothing but his underwear. Did he even wear those?

Closing my eyes, I tried to stop the blood that was already rushing southwards, yet it was impossible. SungJongie was just impossible to resist. The maknae didn't hesitate to lock his hand behind my neck drawing us closer together, making my heartbeat increase. Somehow SungJong had perfected to sense arousal, because his body was already pressing against my half-erected cock. I swallowed dryly and felt my self-control crumble under his desperate stare.

Totally dazed, I lent down capturing SungJongie's lips, sealing the deal. That it would be now, that it would be hot, that both of us wanted this. Both of us made noises of delight and I lent a bit closer taking full control of the kiss. Remember, this is all about him, I told myself countless times, but it got drowned by the feeling of his tongue rubbing against mine, creating delicious friction...

The feeling was the straw to break the camel's back, so that I lifted him up and literally threw him onto the next bed available. I didn't care whose bed this was, I didn't think about what the leader and Woohyun might have previously done in here, all that mattered at the moment were SungJongie and me. I recalled quickly what I needed to pay attention to. A must was that none of us got naked, because that eventually led to things. Apart from that nearly everything was allowed.

Sooner than I could think I hovered over him. My hands ran down the younger's chest, itching to open the button, nevertheless somehow I managed to not open it, yet. SungJongie's hands were on my chest and then they made their way lower and lower, feeling up my abs, tracing every pack. He took his time to savor the feeling before his hands went even lower, together with the heat crawling down my body. I noticed how both of us were equally hard and we were breathing in sync, too heavy for usual circumstances.

I knew I needed to take this opportunity, so my hands slipped into the onesie, just barely touching his chest, but even without looking at it, the smooth skin was just too much to bare. It was incomparable, but if there was something that could compete with it, that was the fluffiest plushie ever.

As for now our touches were fairly innocent only grazing each other's upper bodies to get us even more excited. The boy sighed and moaned once in a while and I began to look for sweet spot on his chest. With every other person moaning like this, you'd think they were faking, but not when it was our maknae, he just was oversensitive and I had to admit: It turned me on to the core.

To my own surprise, my hands suddenly cupped the younger's ass cheeks, losing myself in kneading them for a moment. SungJongie reacted by raising his hips to press them against mine and the friction created between our crotches made him moan in delight and me grunting out of lust. I wanted to keep listening to his sounds, I wanted to rip his clothes off, to bare him in front of me...

The maknae scooted a bit to the side so that he could rub himself against my leg. I wanted to grant him better access, so I pulled him on top of me. My arms wrapped securely around his slender hips and his leg slipped between my limps. I heard him panting hard, once in a while gasping for air, as he clumsily started rocking, rubbing himself against my hipbone. His movements were too quick, guided by impatience and incredible desire, but his body was grazing against my privates in the process. Oh how I wished for these disturbing layers of fabric to disappear.

My hands wandered upwards caressing his back, which seemed inappropriate as it was technically too loving for the situation we were in. Letting out sweet moans, and having a sex driven expression, SungJong looked at me, his gaze mirroring his sounds. Fingertips were running over my neck, touching the pulsating veins, which stuck out at the ecstatic feelings running down my body.

A filthy grunt left my mouth which I wasn't able to keep inside, before I made him lay on his back again. I dragged my right hand upwards his inner unfortunately clothed thigh, but in his state of mind, it made him spread his legs for me nonetheless. Impatiently settling myself between them, I started mimicking actual thrusts, sometimes with more pressure, than again with less, varying directions and continuity. My whole body and thinking switched to sex mode, so all I was aware of were SungJong's cute whines, moans and pleads for more. More friction, more pressure, less clothing... I started imagining his naked body, squirming beneath me like he did just now, stuttering and trembling more as time went by. I could literally see my cock disappearing and reappearing making both of us see stars.

The younger's hands gripped my forearms and he whispered an almost inaudible warning. “I'm... close...” I had been excited by now, but those words made me gain energy again, increasing the intensity of my movements once again. I felt myself nearing orgasm again and the moment SungJong's lips escaped an angelic moan, my stomach tightened making me cum right after he did. Panting hard I pressed my lips against his in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. This... this just couldn't be ending by now.

My hands wandered to the front of his onesie fumbling the button open, the clothing opening revealing the maknae's golden shimmering skin, or did I only think it sparkled?

Someone cleared his throat and that was neither me nor SungJongie. I turned my head to see the leader standing in the door frame, his arms folded. “...Sorry?”, he asked toneless. For a moment the three of us were staring at each other until I saw something change in SungGyu's expression. It went from pure shock to something between disgust and anger.

“Oh my god, get the fuck outta here.”, he said strained and his body language was so frightening that SungJongie and me collected ourselves and rushed out of the room. I felt my cheeks burning, but the maknae actually looked unfazed. Having exited the room, he hugged me again, wordlessly, before he went to the kitchen.

Recalling the serious talk we had with SungGyu afterwards, I probably have to correct myself. For about half an hour he was furiously complaining and scolding us for obvious reasons. Not only that I had nearly crossed the border to actually have sex with the younger, but also because we had used SungGyu's bed. And let's be honest, he wasn't actually pleased about the thought, that two people had had their fun in there. At this point I must admit: Sometimes the leader was intimidating enough to be taken seriously.


	7. December 24th

*Nobody’s POV* (five weeks and two days ago)

Myungsoo left the living room with a blank expression, almost as blank as the piece of paper he had in his hand.

What could he gift SungJongie?

Slowly, Myungsoo made his way to his, SungYeol’s and SungJongie’s shared bedroom, plopping down onto his bed. With a long sigh, he tried to gather some great and creative ideas but it wasn’t more than a pair of socks that came to his mind at first. The cute pink ones he had seen at the mall a couple of days ago. He remembered Jongie saying that they looked cute so… why not buying them for him?

But on the other hand… wasn’t it too cliché to gift someone socks for Christmas? SungJong would most probably laugh at him for giving him socks… Myungsoo didn’t want that.

Thinking hard about something better, he let his gaze run through the room, taking in all the messily arranged clothes being thrown all over the floor.

Were these SungYeol’s pants? And were those SungJong’s… panties?

Myungsoo scoffed before he stood up, picking up all the clothes to put them at least onto a chair or something. Having it lying on the floor was just… dirty.

One of the things that Myungsoo picked up was SungJong’s favorite shirt. He smiled and folded the piece of clothing that he clearly remembered buying for the younger when they went shopping together last winter. That’s when he suddenly noticed that there was a hole in the fabric.

“Aish… did he even see it?” Myungsoo mumbled, shaking his head while throwing the shirt onto the maknae’s bed. “I guess I have to get Jongie a new shirt…”

That’s it. A new shirt for the calendar.

Absolutely satisfied with his idea, Myungsoo turned on his heels and went to scribble his idea onto the piece of paper.

*SungJong’s POV* (December 23th)

Only two minutes until midnight. Two more minutes.

I felt like a little kid, staring at the clock and waiting for it to finally strike twelve. I’ve never felt like this on December 23th. Well… because I’ve never had such an amazing Advent calendar.

One minute left.

Right in that moment, I heard someone entering the living room with quiet steps.

“Jongie? What are you doing here at that time?” Myungsoo asked, walking over to me to sit beside me on the sofa.

“Waiting for the 24th.” I grinned. “It’s your gift, isn’t it?”

He nodded slightly before putting his right hand onto my knee. “But really… go to bed now.”

“You’re awake yourself. Besides… I’ve been waiting for a few hours now. I’ll open the last bag right now.” I giggled, grabbing his hand to put it onto his own lap before getting up.

“Why can’t you wait until morning?” Myungsoo whined cutely.

“Because I wanna know it now. Don’t you wanna see my reaction tho?”

His gaze fell onto the floor. “Believe me… I do wanna see it… I do…”

“See? Now I’m going to open it.” I said, turning around to reach for the last bag with the stitched 24 on it. My hands were almost trembling in excitement.

I mean… I love all my hyungs. And when I say love I mean something that’s comparable to real love but not yet it.

But for me, Myungsoo hyung is special. I have to admit that whenever he’s near me, my heartbeat increased a bit more than it does when I’m with the other members. Thus, I was absolutely and totally curious what he could’ve put into the bag as a gift for me. And seeing that the… level… has risen with every gift…

I gulped when I suddenly felt a pair of arms being wrapped around my body tightly, trapping me completely. “Yah, Myungsoo~” I complained but he just hummed, putting his chin onto my shoulder like he did more than often. “Let go of me~ I wanna open the bag.”

Shaking his head slightly, he hummed again before pulling me away from the calendar. “Just open it later… please.”

“But why?”

“Because~”

Pouting, I tried to escape his hug but of course he didn’t let me go. Instead he pulled me further away, closer towards the sofa.

“What did you put in there that I’m not allowed to see it?” I wondered, still wiggling in his grip.

“You’ll see in the morning~” Myungsoo mumbled.

I just started another try to break free but that only caused the two of us to stumble, trip and fall onto the floor. Me facing the floor and he lying on top of me.

“Your fault.” he stated plainly against my back, not even trying to get off of me.

“Definitely not.” I told the floor, making Myungsoo chuckle. “Now get off.”

“Don’t wanna.”

I let out a loud sigh, underlining my disapproval as I laid there.

“You’re getting’ heavy Myungsoo…”

Now it was his time to sigh before he finally got off of me, helping me up as well. For a short moment we just stood there, staring at each other as if we were about to say something but we didn’t. Instead I took some slow steps backwards, hoping Myungsoo wouldn’t read my thoughts right now.

But of course he did, as soon as my fingertip brushed against the calendar behind me.

With a great step, Myungsoo rushed towards me, wrapped his arms around me once more and pressed his lips against mine.

I let out a surprised gasp before shutting my eyes. The familiar feeling of the other’s lips had me captured right away.

Slowly he started moving against me, making me kiss him back immediately. My hands sneaked around his waist, clutching the long, knitted cardigan he was wearing as he softly poked his tongue against my lower lip. His fingers traced up and down my spine, making me shiver slightly. Inside of my stomach there was a tickling feeling, spreading itself like a fire though my whole body as Myungsoo tugged onto my shirt, signalizing me to follow him towards the sofa. I complied, letting him pull me on top of him as he let himself fall into the pillows. Settling myself on his lap, I let my hands run up his sides to his shoulders, shoving the cardigan off of his back while our lips didn’t part for even a second. I only felt his breath getting heavier as I shifted a bit closer, pressing my crotch against his.

His hands ran down my back, lower and lower until he shoved his fingers underneath the fabric of my pants, groping my ass.

“Ah~” I breathed against his lips while our tongues started a playful battle. Having gotten rid of the cardigan, I stroked my hands up Myungsoo’s nape, letting my fingers run through his thick black hair which made him shiver beneath me.

Once again I pressed my crotch against his, having him hum against my lips in pleasure before softly biting my lower lip.

His hands were still on my ass, stroking my skin and slightly pushing me up against him some more.

Another moan left my lips as I felt Myungsoo getting hard, his hips twitching a bit as if he was trying hard to prevent himself von thrusting against me. I smirked into the kiss, noticing how badly he’s actually trying not to lose it any second.

But I myself didn’t feel any different. My erection was growing inside of my pants, making them uncomfortably tight.

As if on cue, Myungsoo shoved his hands to the front of my pants, only slightly brushing my member in the process but it had me letting out a surprisingly loud groan. He played with the belt buckle for a while before finally opening it, slipping the disturbing piece of clothing off to the middle of my thighs before starting to unbuckle his own belt, followed by the buttons.

I was sure he purposely brushed against my erection with every move he was making. I knew it by how he was smirking into the kiss which was slowly but surely turning into a sloppy, open mouthed one.

Our breaths were getting heavier when only the thin fabric of our briefs was separating our privates. Going back to grope my ass, Myungsoo again pushed me up against him which caused both of us to groan slightly.

Everything felt hot right now. His hands feeling me up were literally burning my skin as well as his lips, his hot breath and the stupid shirt that I was still wearing. I tore my hands away from his soft hair to grab the rim of my shirt. Away with this.

And Myungsoo didn’t even stop me. Not like the other members during the last four weeks. They always stopped me at some point. Even Hoya, when I was already sure about having my way…

But Myungsoo didn’t. Yet. Instead he ran his hands up my sides, helping me to strip before throwing the shirt somewhere beside him.

I got bolder, reaching out to grab his white shirt as well, stripping it off of his body in no time. His hands caressed my back again while mine got back to his shoulders, touching every spot of his burning hot skin.

“Ok that’s it.” Myungsoo suddenly said in a husky voice, breaking our kiss while putting his hands onto my chest, pushing me away slightly.

Oh no… not again…

I let out a frustrated whine before I suddenly got lifted and pushed to the side. My back was now pressed against the arm rest of the sofa while Myungsoo was hovering over me, his pitch black eyes staring right into mine. I gulped hard, feeling my throbbing erection twitch inside of my panties.

There was the hint of a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned down again, biting my lower lip once more before proceeding to kiss the corner of my mouth, my chin, my jaw, my neck, my collarbone…

“Hm~” I hummed, enjoying the tickling feeling of his lips against my skin.

Supporting himself with only one hand, he began to caress my chest and my stomach, further down until he reached my belly button. Slowly he let his finger circle around it, sending waves of pleasure downwards, making my member twitch uncontrollably.

Sharp breaths were leaving my mouth by now as the urge to just arch my back and thrust up against him was growing with every touch - was it his lips or his hand.

The circles his finger was drawing went further down until he reached the rim of my briefs. He traced along the waistband for a moment before touching me through the fabric, palming my erection.

“Aah~” I moaned, not able to resist thrusting my hips against his hand.

Myungsoo started nibbling on my skin somewhere in the crook of my neck. I could tell he’s leaving marks again.

Normally I’d scold him for doing that but right now I couldn’t care less. I was too aroused by his hand groping me, feeling me up to the point where I couldn’t think straight anymore.

I let out a slightly frustrated whine when he removed his hand from my crotch, moving it back up again. He stroked my skin, leaving a burning trace behind before gently pinching my left nipple. I bit my own lip in order to prevent myself from making weird noises caused by the pleasure that rushed through my whole body, making me want more oh so desperately.

Myungsoo’s lips wandered down, until they reached my right nipple. He kissed it softly before giving it a small kitty lick which caused me to bite my lip even harder.

“Don’t bite your lip, Jongie.” he whispered, his hot breath hitting my sensitive skin. How did he know I was biting it? He wasn’t even looking at me. But I released my lower lip at that, allowing a sharp breath to slip out.

Suddenly, Myungsoo shoved his knee between my legs, pushing it against me in a seductive way.

“Ugh~ Myungie, please~” I breathed, trying to keep the volume down in order not to ruin the perfect mood inside the living room.

Except for our heavy breaths and the sound of our bodies moving against each other, nothing was heard. The light chain was the only source of light in the room, along with the four burning candles on the Advent wreath.

Myungsoo just hummed in response to my unspoken plea, leading soft kisses down my chest and stomach until he reached my belly button. Giving it a soft peck, he went back to kiss my lips while shoving his hands underneath the fabric of my panties. His warm hands felt almost cold against my burning skin as he stripped my panties down my thighs.

The air that hit my member than felt as cold as Myungsoo’s hands though it was almost impossible that it was cold… because the whole room was heating up drastically by now. Myungsoo had also removed his briefs with one swift movement and when his member brushed against mine, there was no way for me to still keep trying keeping the volume down. Something between a whine and a moan escaped my lips, my right hand wandered down, groping his ass to push him down against me while my left hand just went up to grab a fistful of his hair.

Seductively, Myungsoo bit my lower lip again before giving me lazy, open mouthed kisses, letting our lips just brush against each other.

But I definitely wanted more. I wanted… well… sex. For real.

And that’s what I whispered into his ear.

He gulped hard and I felt his erection twitch against my own before he took a deep breath.

I let go of his hair, letting my hand stroke down his right arm until I reached his hand that was resting on my hip. Intertwining our fingers, I brought his hand up to my lips, kissing finger by finger tenderly while staring into his deep black eyes. The way the passion and lust was clearly visible in them, made my heart rate increase even more than it already has.

Then I poked his index finger with my tongue, leaving a wet trail along the digit before fully taking it into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it, humming a bit while doing so.

It was Myungsoo’s time to bite his lip by then but we didn’t break the eye contact as I was taking two more fingers into my mouth.

“You didn’t do this to the others, didn’t you?” Myungsoo whispered while watching me sucking on his fingers to lubricate them. I shook my head, humming once again.

What I received was a smile, perfectly staging his cute dimples.

I released his fingers with a faint popping sound before we got caught in another heated kiss which let me feel that Myungsoo was indeed trying to claim me as his. None of the other members ever kissed me with so much passion as Myungsoo did. Not that they were bad kissers or not into kissing me… it was just… different. Yeah put it this way: I loved my hyungs. All of them. But with the other members it was desire. With Myungsoo it was passion.

And I loved and needed both.

With wet fingers, Myungsoo was poking my wanting hole, causing me to moan into the kiss. Another shiver made my body shake as I concentrated on not thrusting onto his fingers in one go. I knew it’d hurt. Did that once. Won't do it ever again.

I hummed at the pleasurable feeling of his fingers entering my hole, stretching me. My hands were tightly tangled up with his hair, pulling the strands with every shot of pain. But Myungsoo was being gentle as always, giving his best not to hurt me. Once of the reasons why I was so madly in love with him.

Our kiss went back from being sloppy and wet to a deep, loving one. Probably to be a batter distraction while he curled his fingers up inside of me, scissoring me carefully.

A burning sensation inside of my stomach signalized me that I wouldn’t last that long anymore. My erection was screaming for a release and I was itching to touch myself.

“Myungie~” I whispered against his lips with a soft smile “I want you now. Make me cum.”

Chuckling slightly, he withdrew his fingers and bent down to meet my lips again.

I closed my eyes tightly, knowing I had to endure a short second of pain now.

Myungsoo ran his hand though my hair, pushing my sticky fringe aside while he slowly entered me. I clearly felt how tense he became, trying to contain the urge just to thrust into me. A soft groan left his mouth but it drowned in the sound of my own voice, letting out a whine because of the short, stinging pain.

But as soon as he was fully inside of me, all the pain has vanished and was replaced by pure pleasure. Whispering a soft “Okay” against Myungsoo’s lips, I told him to move.

And boy, I lost it when he did.

I had my hands on his back now, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as he moved his hips ever so slowly. The sweet pleasure was taking full control of my body and I soon synced my moves with his.

Our kiss became sloppier and sloppier when our moves got faster until our heavy breathes were stopping us from kissing completely. Our foreheads were pressed against each other and by the sound of Myungsoo’s strained moans I could tell he’s gritting his teeth.

“Ahh~” I moaned, louder now as I couldn’t hold back anymore. Myungsoo has hit my sweet spot dead on which caused a bright flashlight to appear in front of my eyes and my head to fall back against the armrest. Arching my back I pushed up against my lover, making him hiss as well as I clenched my hole around him.

“Ugh~ Jongie~” he groaned, his hips starting to stutter a little.

My own orgasm wasn’t far either. I’ve become a moaning mess, giving vocal moans that increased in volume with every thrust.

Myungsoo hissed some quiet curses you will never hear him say (except for when you’re in bed with him) as he came deep inside of me while giving my own member a few lazy strokes. I reached my high only a second after, coming between our sweaty bodies with something like a high pitched scream that I wasn’t able nor willing to hold back.

We rode out our orgasm with a few more thrusts that made me arch my back some more, catching our breaths while looking at each other through half lidded eyes.

Having calmed down a bit, we shared a rather sweet kiss before smiling slightly.

“Please don’t do that with the others… I’d like to have this one privilege.” Myungsoo breathed between soft pecks.

“Acknowledged.” I whispered back with a grin. “If you let me see what’s in the calendar now.”

His eyes widened. “That’s all you think about? Wait you little…”

He started tickling me, making me squeak in surprise and wiggle under his touch. “Stop it, please~” I whined, trying to slip away from beneath him but it wasn’t that easy.

“Tomorrow, okay? Then I’ll stop.” Myungsoo laughed.

“OKAY OKAY! Just stop~” I panted, giving in this time.

“What if I told you what’s inside?” he asked after a short while of silence. We were now both cuddled up against each other, holding the other tightly in order not to fall off of the sofa.

“Why can’t I have a look?”

“Because it’s embarrassing.”

“So what is it?”

“You just got it.”

“Oh…” Oh…

*Nobody’s POV* (five weeks and now three days ago)

“Soo… we’ve got Yeollie with a kiss. Followed by Woohyunnie with the chocolate massage and leader Gyu will cuddle with the maknae. Then there’s me, showing off my special talent in giving heads and Hoya with… whatever you wanna call it. But don’t tell us you ‘accidentally slipped’ later…” Dongwoo summed up what SungGyu had written down by now.

All eyes were on the visual now, who was having a mental debate with himself.

He really wanted to gift his beloved SungJongie a new shirt as the younger needed it. But… when he heard what the other members had planned…

It was a mixed feeling between admiration and jealousy that was crawling up and down his body. He was admiring how his hyungs could be that open about everything. It was clearly so secret that the boys were totally used to getting… touchy… with each other but…

What could Myungsoo probably do to overdo Hoya’s idea? And he was sure he had to. Because it was Jongie they were talking about. If it wasn’t Myungsoo having the best present, who else should it be? Definitely not Hoya, that’s what Myungsoo thought.

So all the time the others were debating about when and what and where and who, Myungsoo agonized about what to gift SungJong instead of a shirt.

“Myung? What do you think of giving SungJong?” Sungyeol then asked.

“He wrote ‘shirt’.” Dongwoo read plainly, obviously fighting back a laughter. The others started giggling as well.

Myungsoo just looked at all of them for a while before speaking up.

“Did I write shirt? Well it was my first idea but in the end I decided for… well… have sex with him.”

Everyone else in the room was getting from laughing to gaping at him in only a second as soon as these words left his mouth.

“You’re… what?” SungGyu asked, voicing out the other’s thoughts.

“So Myungsoo’s the last one I guess…” Hoya stated through gritted teeth. He fucking should’ve written sex, damn it!

“And who’s going to fuck me on Christmas Eve?” Woohyun laughed. “We should’ve made a calendar for everyone… really.”

“Hell that would’ve been an exhausting month…” Sungyeol chuckled. “But we should keep that in mind for next year…”

“Definitely…” Dongwoo mumbled, nodding his head while SungGyu put Myungsoo’s name on the list, adding 24th – Sex

Meanwhile, Myungsoo thought about what shirt he should buy for the maknae as a Christmas present.


End file.
